1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to sportboards. In particular, it relates to wakeboards. More particular, it is concerned with a system for facilitating the use of wakeboards by sportspersons when they are in the water.
2. Description of Related Art
Different sportsboards are well known. These can be wakeboards, for use in water. Similarly, they can snowboards for use on snow. They can also be ski devices, surfboards and other boards used by the sportsperson.
A common problem with wakeboards in particular, is that the user periodically has to lubricate the board or needs different compounds or products for the person while they are in the water, or in the snow or on the field. In such positions, the user is far removed or inconveniently removed from a source for these lubricants. The source can be on the dock or in a boat. This inconvenience can create great frustration for the sportsperson.
Therefore, there is a need for providing mechanisms and systems to facilitate and promote convenience for the user of different compounds and lubricants for the sportsperson in those situations.
According to the present invention, there is provided a holder for compounds for use by a sportsperson using a sportsboard such as a wakeboard. There is provided a flexible material, such as a net with a mouth, for receiving the reservoir and permitting the removal of the reservoir from the flexible material. The reservoir can be for holding lubricants or soaps for use by the sportsperson on the person""s body or on the board. An anchor secures the support to the sportsboard. The reservoir can be a plastic bottle, and the flexible material can be a net with a reinforced stiffer material or strap, and a plastic backing can be located between the strap and the sportsboard.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which makes reference to several drawing figures.